howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Stinger
|Source = Franchise}} The Speed Stinger is a small Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg The Speed Stinger's egg in ''School of Dragons and Dragons: Rise of Berk appear to have a swirly pattern that radiates from the middle. It is tan in color and has little stripes on each layer of the swirl. Because of the distinct segments on the swirl, it resembles the pattern of some sea shells. Hatchling to Adult The Speed Stinger is a swift, flightless dragon which resembles a featherless theropod dinosaur (particularly a Velociraptor). Even though it's flightless, with sail-like appendages on its head, back and legs, the Speed Stinger does have wings, though these are very small and vestigial. Its name is derived from the barbed stinger at the tip of its tail that resembles a stingray's. All of them have red stingers and red eyes. Their small pupils resemble those of Terrible Terrors, and the shape of their heads somewhat resembles that of a blue shark. Speed Stingers have muscular back legs with two claws in the front, one in the back. Some packs of Speed Stingers have webbed talons which allows them to run across water (island hopping). Average Speed Stingers are aqua colored, while the leader has red stripes, highlights, and is slightly larger than the rest of the pack. Titan Wing Titan Wing Speed Stingers develop a second pair of small wings and their tail becomes much thicker. Their skin turns into a deep shade of fuchsia and their fins, a hue of glossy dark blue. Instead of red, their eyes turn yellow. Abilities Despite being flightless and lacking firepower, Speed Stingers are among the most dangerous and aggressive dragons and is said to be the fastest and they've developed some level of intelligence. Intelligence Speed Stingers have shown to be very intelligent, as they work in packs and can plan attacks. These attacks are usually planned by their Leader. Keen Vision Speed Stingers have excellent and powerful night vision, as they can see perfectly at night and even through a minor snowstorm. Paralyzing Sting and Accuracy Young Stingers and adults are very accurate with their stingers. Their stings cannot, however, penetrate metal or thick wood. Adult The sharp stinger on the end of its barbed tail contains a powerful venom that can paralyze a victim entirely in just one sting. The sting eventually wears off, some in hours, others in days, depending on the amount of venom injected. Adolescent An adolescent Speed Stinger's venom is not fully developed as it can't paralyze an entire victim on one sting. Instead, the venom only works around the area of the sting, leaving the rest of the body movable and operational. Endurance and Stamina Due to the high energy of their running, Speed Stingers have highly calloused skin that can protect them from fire and make them impervious to arrows and spears. Their speed produces plenty of friction, and heat, thus they have thick hides. Speed Stingers have high stamina, as they are able to run very long distances and hunt down their prey without any sign of fatigue. Speed and Agility Speed Stingers lack any flame usage. This is because all the internal flame energy goes to its powerful legs, which give it its speed, agility, and the capacity to jump high. With high speed on their side, they are the fastest land runner of all dragons. As they fast enough to be almost invisible traveling at high speed. As one of the most agile dragons, their speed allows them to gain enough velocity to run up walls and even run upside-down on ceilings for a short period of time. They can even keep up with some Strike Class dragons while doing ground battles. Hunting and Scavenging As pack hunters, these dragons are great planners, capable of easily communicating and executing attacks. They follow the Lead Stinger without question. If he/she is hurt or missing the pack might become confused and scattered. Stealth Speed Stingers are very stealthy as they are able to use their speed to get around Vikings or dragons easily without being noticed until they attack. Lead Speed Stinger Abilities The Lead Speed Stinger is the largest Speed Stinger. It has been known to be the most aggressive, agile, strongest, and intelligent, and his dominance over the rest of the pack. A Lead Stinger has been seen to go against a Night Fury, which shows its aggression. It is able to dodge a Night Fury's attacks with its speed and agility. They are also shown to have lots of stamina, able to fall from large heights and still get back up with ease. Evolution Speed Stingers Water Running It is said by Fishlegs in Race to the Edge that the Speed Stingers living on an island near to Dragon's Edge had developed webbed feet. This implies that the trait was either undiscovered before now or is only intrinsic to that group of Speed Stingers, as Hiccup later says it's proof of dragon evolution by adapting to their environment being very wetted and surrounded of the ocean, implying that the Speed Stingers in Dragons: Defenders of Berk did not have this trait. This makes sense, as they only found Berk through use of an ice bridge, while the Speed Stingers in Race to the Edge had managed to track the Riders all the way back to Dragon's Edge. Furthermore, the readiness of the Speed Stingers to cross the ice bridge implies that they knew there would be food upon crossing, meaning they could have known of Berk's existence for quite some time but had no access to it. Weaknesses Speed Stingers are not immune to their own venom, as shown in "The Next Big Sting" when some of Speedy's packmates are partly paralyzed shortly after he stung them to protect the Dragon Riders. Behavior and Personality The Speed Stinger is described as the Velociraptor of the Dragon World, being extremely intelligent and cunning. These dragons are ravenous scavengers, that will often steal from other dragons and Vikings but they probably also hunt, though whether they hunt large or small prey is unclear. They live in packs, led by a Lead Stinger, and have a hive-like mindset. They hide in the shadows during the day and come out to hunt at night. The Lead Stinger decides everything, and the pack follows wherever he goes; without him or her, the pack becomes useless. When attacking, they leap in the air and use their stinger to paralyze their victims. Any member of a Speed Stinger pack would be very loyal to their pack, and protect them at all costs, even from its own kind or its previous pack. As nocturnal dragons, these creatures sleep in dark, remote caves through the day, and wake up the moment the sun sets. These pack dragons sleep in large numbers, mainly for defense. Like the Stormcutter and Night Fury, Speed Stingers are able to hang themselves or sleep upside down like a bat. Due to their high metabolism, they sleep throughout the entire day to conserve energy as they expend close to all of it when they hunt. These dragons are incredibly aggressive, seemingly untrainable. They are resistant to the technique of approaching them slowly and then placing a palm against their snout. Though this seems to be true for most adults, these dragons, due to their speedy reflexes and hostile nature, are very unpredictable. It is nearly impossible to tell when they will strike. However, they do have a softer side. They are incredibly protective of their leader, young and other pack members. Often displayed when the pack goes great lengths to save a downed leader, and the latter likewise. They even go in search of their missing young across several islands. But these dragons have been shown to respect their pack's opinions. If a member chooses to side with an opponent, or leave the pack, the leader and the rest of the pack will come to a unanimous decision to let him be. Training Speed Stingers were said to be too aggressive to be trained. However, in School of Dragons, it is revealed they can be trained, though only at a young age. During an Icestorm Island quest, the Headmaster decides to train a Speed Stinger since they can't fly. He is unable to do so, even though the player does earn the trust of the pack from a previous quest. Another Icestorm Island quest reveals that Speed Stingers will not be aggressive if one earns their trust, suc h as returning a lost juvenile of their kind. In "The Next Big Sting", Hiccup trained an adolescent Speed Stinger, Speedy for a short while before he returned to his pack. If trained, Speed Stingers will stay to protect its trainer, even if it means leaving their old pack. Any friend of its trainer would be considered a pack member, and even when a trained Speed Stinger does not like an individual, for example Speedy to Snotlout, the Speed Stinger would remain to protect the individual if he/she is considered as a pack member. It is also quite possible that, if they are found as an egg, the Speed Stinger can be trained like any other hatchling dragon, as they will believe you are their parent or their Alpha. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''How To Train Your Dragon The Speed Stinger is found in the Dragon Manual when Hiccup was searching for information on Night Furies. Dragons: Defenders of Berk The Speed Stinger made it first physical appearance in "Frozen", when an extreme blizzard that froze the ocean. While Hiccup and Toothless were searching for Trader Johann, they could see a pack of these dragons running beneath them, on the frozen sea. It later turned out the Pack had taken over Berk, and paralyzed most of its citizens, including Stoick, Snotlout, and Meatlug. Ultimately, Toothless and Hiccup managed to lure the Stingers away from Berk, by capturing their leader, the Lead Stinger, taking it back along the path and luring the other Speed Stingers to follow until Hookfang — ridden by Snotlout with Gustav Larson acting as his arms due to his paralysis - was able to melt the path and leave them trapped. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 In "The Next Big Sting", the gang found an injured adolescent Speed Stinger. After much consideration, the gang decided to bring it back to Dragon's Edge. After Fishlegs nursed it back to health and trained it, the Speed Stinger grew close to the gang, except for Snotlout and Ruffnut. The Riders named the Speed Stinger 'Speedy'. Fishlegs then learnt that Speed Stingers evolved webbed feet to travel from island to island. Meanwhile, Speedy's pack hopped from island to island in search of him. Ruffnut and Snotlout, enraged by Speedy's aggressive behavior towards them and stinging their dragons, decide to kidnap and abandon him. Fortunately, the rest of the gang caught up, only to see that Speedy's pack had arrived. After defeating them, Speedy grew closer to the entire gang. He reluctantly left the Riders and joined his pack after some persuasion. Season 3 In "Stryke Out", a Fighter Speed Stinger was seen captured in a cave, along several other wild dragons. It was later seen been knocked out by a Triple Stryke in the fighting arena. In "Last Auction Heroes", the Dragon Hunters also captured several Speed Stingers for their dragon auction on their Island. All of them were freed when Hiccup and the gang arrived. In "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1", Mala told Hiccup that she would only trust the dragon's judgement of him. Throk then pushed him into a nest of Speed Stingers. He attempted to train them by reaching his hand out, but the Speed Stingers attempted to strike him and cornered him. However, Toothless swooped in and blasted at the Speed Stingers, sending them scurrying away. Season 6 In "A Gruff Separation", Ruffnut and Tuffnut take the Thorston Induction Trials that were "administered" by Gruffnut. Their first task is to collect Speed Stinger venom. The Twins successfully find a few lonely Speed Stingers and obtain the venom at the same time. Games School of Dragons The Speed Stingers were introduced with the "Icestorm Island" Expansion, and can be found living on Icestorm Island, running in packs. Later, these dragons were available for riding. Its Titan Wing was made available on July 3, 2018. Speed Stingers were also seen in the Hidden World during the "Curse of the Hobgobbler" Expansion. Dragons: Rise of Berk The Speed Stinger became also available in this game along with its Titan Wing and an exotic form. Individual dragons appeared later, including Icebreaker, Seedling Speed Stinger, Alpha Speed Stinger, and Sweet-Sting. Trivia *The Speed Stinger strongly resembles the Stinger Dragons from the How to Train Your Dragon Arena Spectacular. The resemblance and name similarities are notable enough to hint that the dragons may be the same species just in different forms of telling the story of the How To Train Your Dragon Universe. *The Speed Stinger's roar uses the same sound effects as the "Velociraptors" in the ''Jurassic Park films. This is most likely due to their resemblances. *Although the Speed Stinger did appear in the Dragon Manual in the first film, it did not appear in the short Book of Dragons. *Speed Stingers are one of the few dragons that do not have a fire type, however, in School of Dragons, they shoot a type of acid. This is most likely due to many feature in the game require a dragon's firepower. This is also a reason to the fact that Speed Stingers use internal energy for their leg muscles, while fire breath requires a lot of energy, acids do not. *Despite Fishlegs saying one drop of their venom can freeze a human or dragon in an instant, it took six Stingers to paralyze Stoick. This could mean their venom can be counteracted by either sheer adrenaline, body size or both, although this might just mean it took six dragons before one of them could sting him. The latter is most likely the right one. This dragon's venom may act a bit more slowly the larger the victim its acted upon. Such as when Stormfly received a single sting, it took a few seconds to paralyze her completely. Also when the first Speed Stinger attack happened, it took four Speed Stingers to instantly paralyze a Deadly Nadder that they had cornered. *Speed Stingers are the only dragons to lack both flight and a breath weapon, effectively making them similar to dinosaurs (except their venomous tails). *The Speed Stinger resembles the fictional dinosaur species Acceraptor from the TV Show Terra Nova, since they both have sharp weapons at the end of their tails. *While Speed Stingers are untrainable full grown, they can be trained at a young age. *While the Speed Stinger is clearly based on Velociraptor, its forearms resemble those of a Tyrannosaurus-rex. **Another characteristic that makes Speed Stingers differ from raptors is their lack of full body feathers, which all Maniraptoriformes (The clade that includes Raptors and Modern Birds) had. **Speed Stingers also differ from raptors due to the differences in hand pronation. Raptors had hands facing in-wards towards the body, like a "clap", while Speed Stingers are based on a more outdated depiction of dinosaurs. *Speed Stingers can adapt to live in cold environments such as the Arctic. A pack of Speed Stingers were encountered in Icestorm Island. *Speed Stingers are very similar to Night Terrors. **Both hunt in packs. **Both are led by a leader. **Only the lead dragon has a distinct appearance. **They are both nocturnal. **Both don't know what to do without the leader. *The Speed Stinger egg looks very similar to a snail shell. They could also be based on ammonite fossils. *The Speed Stingers from Race to the Edge are a subspecies of the Speed Stingers seen in Defenders of Berk due to their water running ability and being slightly smaller than the ones in Defenders of Berk. **Hiccup calls the discovery of the new subspecies the first real evidence of evolution in dragons, a strange comment as the theory of evolution was first proposed in the 1800s, long after the decline of the Vikings. *When the Speed Stingers were first released in School of Dragons there existed a glitch in which the player could make them fly. *A Speed Stinger's tail strike is strong enough to break bones, as seen in "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1". References Site Navigation Category:Fast Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Flightless Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Small Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Alpha Species Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Feared Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species